delilahscampaignfandomcom-20200213-history
Finish the Story - Week 3
Michelle sat in her bedroom thinking of that one guy. The guy who lives in the apartment beside her. He was tall, smart, and handsome. She thinks to herself, when am I ever going to be brave enough to talk to him, well, he could be some psycho. After all, we don't even know each other's names. She hears a car door slam, then looks out the window. OMG its him. Michelle quickly shakes her hair out, puts on some flip flops, and goes to her front door to wait for him. The guy walks up to his place and she opens her door as he is approaching. He looks up at her. "Hey." He says smiling. "Hi..whats your name?" She said while looking panicked. She never flirted with a guy before, especially a hot one. The guy pulled out his keys and started to unlock the door "Come inside?" he asked. ---- "Lovely house you have." I say while while admiring his house colored in only black. "Ah, thank you, I don't normally have guests here if you couldn't tell." he says gesturing to the clutter found around. "Oh well it's fine," I say giggling "I don't believe I caught your name." I say. "Jake, my name is Jake, and you?" he says leaning forwards as I fall into a trance in his pure blue eyes. After snapping back into the real world, I stutter out "Mich-um Michelle, but most people call me Shelly." ---- "So, something I do when I do get guests is give them a tour around my lovely house, y'know, so they feel welcome." Jake says to me. "Won-won-wonderful." I barely manage to say, falling back into that trance as I gaze into his eyes. "But before that, I'm going to go freshen up, un minut." he says before walking down a dark corridor. I take a seat in a black leather love seat until I begin to hear a strange tapping sound coming from behind me. I turn around and see a small hole in the wall, right above my head. I get up from the seat and put my eye to the hole. "Save, yourself." says a mysterious whisper. A warm breeze blows onto my face and I see a red eye blink on the other side of the wall. Shellshocked, I move away from the hole just as Jake returns. "How about we start in the basement." he says to me. "Um, sure." I say back. ---- The basement had a gloomy feeling to it, even worse than the other parts of the house. Still covered in black, there were no windows and just a single light falling from a chain. "Feel free to explore all you want, I want you feeling safe." he tells me. I walk through the basement until I bump into a wall, blinded by the darkness. As I pick myself up, I feel a doorknob on the wall, I twist the knob and enter the room, hoping Jake doesn't hear me. All that I find is a small chamber with nothing else, I feel around the room for anything regarding what I saw before, nothing. I know Jake's hiding something but I just need to find out what. As I move my hand against the wall one final time, I notice something. I rusted metal rung, part of a ladder leading upwards. Terrified, I ascend that ladder and go into an even darker room. ---- "Hello? Is there anyone in here?" I shout to the darkness. Nothing. Then I see three pairs of red eyes glow in the distance. "It's, too, late." the same mysterious voice from before whispers back to me. Then, I am turned around by something and see Jake. "It's time." he says while walking towards me. Category:Finish the Story Category:Shows